


J. Daniel Atlas Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my J. Daniel Atlas Imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

You took the same train every day, at the exact same time you picked up your daughter and headed to your second job, never noticing the world around you.

 

“Mommy look.” Your daughter whispered, pointing across to a man who was flicking and shuffling cards between his hands.

 

“Sweetie don’t be rude.” You whispered, glancing at him, sure he’d been smirking at you without looking over as if he knew she’d been watching him.

After that day, you seemed to notice him more. He only rode the train twice a week and it varied day to day. Your daughter seemed to clock onto this rather quickly, being sure to look out for him, even carrying a tiny pack of cards in her pocket that she’d received in a party bag.

 

When he realised she had her own cards, you were sure he started doing similar tricks, slowly repeating hand gestures which your daughter spied on intently before trying I herself.

 

“You have… you have that upside-down.” He leant over and smiled at you daughter who let him fiddle with the cards in her hands.

 

“Like this?” She asked, looking up so quickly her hair fell in her eyes.

 

“I’m sorry.” You muttered, blushing slightly when he glanced up and smiled at you as if he’d forgotten how to speak.

 

“No, it’s fine, world could use a little more magic.” He smiled and continued to show her, leaning over to your seats. “Atlas.” He muttered when you got up to leave, holding his hand out to shake.

 

“(Y/N) and this is (Y/D/N).” You chuckled when she turned shy, shoving the cards in her pocket as you grabbed at your things and hurried off the train.

************************************************************************************

“Mommy look, it’s Atlas!” You daughter giggled with delight as you passed the table your boss had allowed her to sit at, following her gaze out of the restaurant window.

 

“What’s he doing?” you asked curiously.

 

“I think the mind reader… no it um… the other one!” She mumbled, standing on the chair to get a better look. “I’ll go an ask him.

 

“Wait no… sorry I’ll be right with you.” you mumbled to the people you’d been serving, trying to catch her before she got out of the building.

 

“Atlas… what’re you doing?” she asked sweetly, smiling when Atlas glanced down, surprised by the familiar face.

 

“Just a few tricks… where’s you Mom?” He asked, crouching down so she could tell him. “You want to help me till I finish?”

 

“OK, I have one.” She reached out when he offered her a pack of cards from his pocket, lifting her onto a table next to him so she could do her trick.

 

“Remember this one.” She declared showing her card to a volunteer.

 

She shuffled the cards as you finished up, collecting your tips as quickly as you could so you could hurry out to her.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry guys it’s time for my little assistant to get to bed.” Atlas joked, the crowed cooing as she waved goodbye to them.

 

“I’m sorry she… really like the card tricks, she’s nuts about magic.” You mumbled. “She’s been practising your tricks all day every day, even during her classes.”

 

“Really, I could introduce you to some other people I know… we’re practising for something big but I bet we could fit in some time to show you the real cool trick, you’d have to keep them a secret though.” He offered kindly.

 

“Please Mommy!” Your daughter begged, eyes wide as she walked towards the train station backwards to continue her puppy dog gaze.

 

“Well, if it’s alright with you.” you glanced at Atlas who nodded.

 

“Yeah sure, I need to go but I’ll pick you both up on Saturday.” He hurried off in the other direction.

 

“But you don’t… know where we live.” You trailed off quietly when you realised he’d vanished.

 

“Mommy he’s magic, he’ll find us.” She assured you.


	2. Chapter 2

Atlas frowned as he glanced at the clock. You’d never been this late from work. He wondered if your boss had sprung a load of newspapers on you last minute, you're clothed Habit of his.

 

With a shrug he decided to work on making you feel better. He began filling tubes and hooking up wires. It took longer than he thought and he was still working on it when he heard the door buzz letting him know you’d be up in a few minutes.

There was a loud bang followed by a soft thud, scraping noise and a sigh. “(Y/N)?” Atlas called out as he walked through the apartment. He smiled when he found you leant against the door with your head on your knees.

“I hate everyone.” You muttered. He chuckled as he crouched in front of you.

“Why?” He asked curiously, waiting for you to look up.

 

You rolled your eyes to find he’d vanished. “Very funny.” You muttered, getting up to look for him, finding rose petals seeming to cascade down the walls and over the floors.

“I thought it was.” He said from somewhere in the room.you continued looking round until you found him on the kitchen counter. He held up a hand and made a pack of cards appear. “Guess the right number.” He said with a smile.

You waited and watching, thinking carefully before smiling. “Seven.” You muttered and he nodded, grinning as he hopped down. “Was it seven?”

“Wait. You can’t ask that ruins it.” He grumbled playfully. You ran after him as he dashed to your bedroom and yelled tada with jazz hands making you giggle. “Seven deserts, seven movies and you favourite meal… and me.” He grinned, showing you the room.

 

“Wait! You didn’t finish the trick!” You gasped and he looked around as if he’d forgotten something. He smiled when you hugged him tightly and kissed him.

“I can do other tricks.” He teased as you pulled away.


End file.
